


Do You Know?

by LilyAnson



Series: Writer's Block [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: writer's block.  Does Dean know how much Gabe cares about him.





	Do You Know?

“You do realize I’m supposed to be your brother’s guardian?”

“So… You’re saying you don’t love me?” Dean asked quietly.

Gabriel gave a hearty laugh. “I’m not saying anything of the kind and you know that.”

“No, I really don’t,” Dean answered. Gabe ran a hand across his chin and Dean sighed contentedly. “Do you really love me?” he murmured.

“More than you will ever know,” Gabriel answered.

“No,” Dean answered honestly. He really didn’t understand why the archangel would care for him. It was as much of a mystery to him as why Sammy cared. Gabriel shook his head and smiled. 

“You’re too perfect, you know that, right?”

“Uh, yeah. No?”

Gabriel shook his head. “And that’s what wakes you perfect.”

“What?” Dean answered.

“Nothing. Come over here and kiss me.”

“You got it.”


End file.
